1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the procedures and containment steps taken in inspecting, marking and testing finished semiconductor parts and preparing them for shipping.
2. Description of Prior Art
Common and conventional procedures used with finished semiconductor parts prior to shipping usually involve burn-in, testing an marking of the parts and then placement of the parts in standard containers for shipment or storage. Each of the described steps usually requires individual handling of the parts and manual transfer from one location, station or tray to another, with appropriate connection and disconnection of the parts at each point in the procedure. Such handling of the finished parts is a common source of breakage and component failure of the parts which, of course, affects the quality and performance of the finished product.
This invention seeks to minimize such failures by eliminating much of the standard handling and consolidates and simplifies the procedures taken with the final product prior to shipping.